


Surprise

by lalelulelo09



Category: DIA (Band), I.O.I (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: F/F, minor Im Nayoung/Zhou Jieqiong | Kyulkyung - Freeform, minor Kim Nayoung/Kim Sejeong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalelulelo09/pseuds/lalelulelo09
Summary: An AU, catchae as college students but it isn't focusing about it.Just Chaeyeon wants to surprise Heehyun, but (unfortunate) things happened





	Surprise

 

\---

It's gonna be a happy day. Tomorrow is their first anniversary as couple and Chaeyeon had been planning all the things she wants to do with Heehyun. The older girl has been nothing but good and perfect girlfriend for her for the entire year and Chaeyeon wants to repay her back. She looked at her notes, reads all her plans there.

She will bake a cupcakes for her. Heehyun loves cupcake and Jieqiong already gave her all the recipes she needs and she just bought all the ingredients, everything is ready. Chaeyeon is pretty sure Heehyun gonna love her cupcakes.

And then a special cake. There's a very good café that Heehyun and her loves to visit. Chaeyeon loves a strawberry cake and she always eat it with Heehyun. But then, just a few days ago, Kim Nayoung unnie told her that Heehyun actually not a fan of strawberry cake. In a fact, Heehyun isn’t fond with anything with pink in it. Of course it makes Chaeyeon feels like a very bad girlfriend that she doesn’t know that she's been forcing the older girl to eat the cake with her all this time. Nayoung assured her (with a laugh) that Heehyun just being her idiot self and that she's so whipped for her and that's why she eat the strawberry cake with her without any complain even though she doesn't like it, but it doesn’t make Chaeyeon less guilty than she already is. 

So to repay her girfriend's sweet selfless act, Chaeyeon gonna buy a cheese cake as Nayoung told her -again- it is Heehyun's favorite cake. Chaeyeon doesn’t understand why the older girl never tell her, because of course she doesn’t mind eating cheese cake once in a while.

(“Nah, Heehyun would always prefer you eating your favorite strawberry cake, Chae. You know she obviously loves you more than a cheese cake,” Nayoung said with a wide grin, making Chaeyeon blushed and Sejeong had to hit Nayoung in the arm a few times to stop her from laughing too loud.)

Chaeyeon shook her head at the memory, it’s always cute seeing the NaJeong couple together. Anyway, back to her list. Heehyun didn’t know about this, but a few months ago Chaeyeon accidentally got to read something in her diary (she swear she didn’t read it in purpose, the small book just lying there openly in Heehyun’s table. You can’t blame her for being curious, right? She was shocked enough to know that Heehyun has a _diary_ ) about her wanting a new running shoes. Chaeyeon knows Heehyun loves running, and she knows her current running shoes is old enough, with some scratches here and there, but Heehyun just shrugged it, saying that buying the new ones is too expensive for a college student like them.

So Chaeyeon has been secretly saving up since that day to buy the older girl a new running shoes. She knows perfectly the size of Heehyun’s foot and the brand she loves. She will wrapped it with some cute ribbon and a small note tucked at it. Chaeyeon can imagine how her girlfriend gonna love it.

And flower. Heehyun always bought her a flower every time they went on a date, or just a simple dinner at Chaeyeon’s apartment. Saying all the sweet things about her wanting to appreciate the beauty of Jung Chaeyeon, that she wants to make her feel special and she loves her so much. Oh, Chaeyeon loves how the older girl is adorably sweet for her. 

So yup, she gonna buy a bucket of flower and telling all the sweet things Heehyun always say to her, because Chaeyeon wants Heehyun to know that the older girl is special for her, and she loves her so much too.

(Chaeyeon squeals at her pillow, embarrassed at her own plan. Blame Heehyun for making her like this.)

Heehyun told her that tomorrow she will have a group project since morning and she will be back around 4 or 5 pm. Chaeyeon didn't mind, it's perfect for her to prepare all her surprise.

So it’s gonna be a happy day. A very special day for both of them. 

Or that what she thought.

Chaeyeon blamed her alarm for not waking her up, or maybe she’s too tired after watching 3 seasons of this American medical drama that she didn’t hear when the alarm ringing loudly in the morning. She rushed to the bathroom, washing her face, and take a peek at her clock and gasped. She only had like two hours to prepare her cupcake.

The problem is, Chaeyeon never bake a cupcake before. Even with the helps from Jieqiong’s very accurate recipes, she’s having hard time to mix all the flour and eggs and sugar and everything else on Jieqiong’s list. She screwed up her frosting and the oven _somehow_  burnt everything and the supposed to be a cute cupcake now looks like a charcoal. Chaeyeon looked around at her mess kitchen and she knows she has no more time to learn how to bake properly over a phone with Jieqiong. All happened in an hour. Chaeyeon didn’t know until now that she could messing up her kitchen in an hour. In fact, Chaeyeon _rarely_  spend her time at kitchen.

So she scratched the “cute lovely cupcakes” on her list and changed her full-of-flour t-shirt into nice dress. The dress is from Heehyun, her usual random gift for Chaeyeon because, as the older girl said once, she loves to spoil Chaeyeon with random, unexpected gift in unexpected time. Chaeyeon smiled as she remember Heehyun gave her the dress right after Chaeyeon finished her final-term exam a few weeks ago, saying that she doesn’t need to worry about her result and let’s just enjoy the freedom before the college starting next week.

She took her purse and her wallet, and she remember both of them was from Heehyun too. The purse was a gift for her success of final presentation, and a few days later, the older girl bought her the wallet from this small shop, just because the icon on it reminds her of Chaeyeon, with long hair, pink dress, and cute smile. Chaeyeon remember she blushing and whining at her girlfriend to stop buying her things. 

(Jieqiong squeals at how romantic Heehyun is when Chaeyeon told her the story, meanwhile Im Nayoung unnie has this most expression-less expression on her face beside her, not interested at all at the Catchae love story, especially hearing about whatever Heehyun did. Kim Nayoung unnie wants to puke as she listened to her, but the she shuts her mouth at Sejeong nagging her for never be romantic like Heehyun.

“I can be romantic too! It’s you who never appreciate my efforts!” Kim Nayoung protested.

“Unnie, please, giving Sejeong unnie a surprise visit with a ghost costumes in the middle of the night is not romantic _at all_ ,” Jieqiong butted in with a grin and Chaeyeon laughs, remember how Sejeong almost murder Nayoung at the scene. 

“Oh come on, it is just one time. I never do that again! And I thought you'd like it, you love horror movie, Sejeong-ah!”

“Yes, but it doesn't mean I like your sudden scary visit," Sejeong rolled eyes. "Do it ever again and I’m not sure I want to continue date you, unnie.” 

They laughed again at the pouty Nayoung.)

Chaeyeon shook her head again. Oh come on, this is not the time to remember random things, she thought with a smile. As she wears her shoes, all the memories earlier just made her wants to see Heehyun as soon as possible.

The café is always filled with people, even in lunch time. Chaeyeon doesn’t understand why people eating a cake for lunch, but anyway, she hopes they still have some cheese cake. She joined the queue line, waiting for like half an hour before finally reached the cashier.

“I’m sorry. We just sold the last cheese cake,” the cashier said apologetically and Chaeyeon internally groaned. Why _the hell_  did this day just going worst and worst? “Do you want to wait for an hour or just pick another cake?”

She looks at the rack, frowned at the thought of buying Heehyun any cake other than cheese cake. 

“I’ll just wait. I really need it,” she said with a sigh at the cashier. 

The cashier nodded at her. “Okay then, you can wait there while we prepare your cake,” the cashier said and Chaeyeon paid the bill before sit at the pointed chair. She just mindlessly playing with her phone while she waits for her cake. 

She take a look at the café. She remembers how she drags the older girl to the café whenever she suddenly craving for a strawberry cake. They sell the best a strawberry cake in the town, Chaeyeon said with a wide grin to the nodding Heehyun. She remember how she always tell Heehyun to eat the cake with her because _it's the best strawberry cake ever_   and Heehyun never once reject her. Even, the strawberry cakes also one of Heehyun’s random gift for her. Every time she feels sad or not in the mood for anything. Heehyun will always come with a strawberry cake in her hand, and they will spend their time listening to Heehyun’s funny stories until Chaeyeon had a stomachache from too much laughing.

("What funny story? You know Heehyun unnie has the weirdest sense of humor between us,” Eunjin once said with a frown and Yebin laughs at it. 

“Eunjin is true, Chae. You are so whipped for her,” she said and Chaeyeon threw her books at the two.)

After what it feels like an eternity for her, one of the staffs finally approached her and gave her the cake, he bowed down at her a few times, saying he’s sorry for making her waited too long. Chaeyeon smiled and told him it’s fine. The most important thing, she finally has the cheese cake with her now.

She walks to the shoe shop. Chaeyeon told the shopkeeper about the shoes, the brand and the foot size and thank God they have the shoes. That's the last one they have for today Chaeyeon watched in awe at the new shoes. She doesn’t know much about running shoe or whatever, but the object in front of her now is quite cool and she understand why Heehyun wants to buy it. She smiled at the thought of Heehyun’s possibility reaction when she got the shoes later, while she watched at the shopkeeper wrapped her gift with a cute ribbon on it.

So the last thing from her list is a bucket of flower. Chaeyeon was surprised at how Heehyun seems know a lot about flowers. With her usual grin, Heehyun often give her a flower out of nowhere, almost similar with her random gift. The flower she got always different one to another, sometimes wrapped in pretty bouquet or just one stalk in her hand, completed with her usual sweet talk (Eunice unnie once hit her and said “Yah, Heehyun! Mind your greasy talk out of the library! We’re trying to finish the project here!” when Heehyun popped up at her study group without telling her first and give her a flower crown at the head. Chaeyeon blushed for the rest of their study time at the library meanwhile Heehyun just grinned shamelessly at her friends, completely ignoring the rolled-eyes they gave at her PDA with Chaeyeon.) 

Chaeyeon doesn’t know much about flower and its meaning, and that’s why Heehyun always tell her after give her one. When she had a hard time because her last-minute project or assessment, Heehyun gave her a bouquet of crocus, as it means she wanted to cheer her up and not stressing to much about her project. When she's shy about performing her musical, Heehyun showered her a bunch of a Ranunculus, she's unfamiliar with the name but Heehyun telling her that she has to be confident at herself because she practiced a lot and everything will be great so Chaeyeon nodded and went to the stage with a smile.

On her random unexpected gift, Heehyun would give a lot of Asters, Daisies, Orchids, and many other flowers that has 'love' as it meaning. Chaeyeon had to remind her that she doesn't have a lot of space in her apartment to keep all the flowers. The very next day, Heehyun showed up with another flower in a vase so Chaeyeon can keep the flower, and the younger girl just shook her head, amused with Heehyun's way to think.

Chaeyeon doesn't know much about flower so she will just buy a bouquet of roses, the common symbol for love, to tell the other girl that she really loves her and thanked her for the greatest year so far in her life. She asked the florist to wrapped her bouquet prettily. Once it finished, she looks at it in satisfaction and happily paid for the flowers.

So now, she doesn't have the cupcake, but she got her cheese cake, her running shoes, and her flowers. It will still be a perfect day for her and Heehyun. She can't wait to see Heehyun's reaction and grinned widely at the thought.

Chaeyeon walks excitedly on the road, with all her gifts in her hand. Nothing gonna ruin their special day. She heard a sound of water flowing, there's a small river at their town. A nice and clean river next to the road, Chaeyeon loves to see the flowing water, it bring some calmness for her.

Today is still a good day.

Except there is a cat in her way, and she didn't see it, and of course she had to _stepped_  on it tail.

"Owww!" Chaeyeon screamed in pain when the poor cat angrily clawed at her foot, surprising her and making her throwing all the things she hold in her hand.

With her foot is bleeding thanks to the cat, Chaeyeon watched in horror as her cake flying in the air, messily landed at the asphalt, and suddenly a motorcycle just had to passes by and crushed the cake right in front of her.

"Noooo!"

The driver apologized a few times to her, offering to buy a new cake but Chaeyeon knows she doesn't have much time before Heehyun come home. She waited for an hour for the cake and now she can't give it to Heehyun. She felt like crying there.

She picked her box of running shoes and the bouquet, thankfully both of them are save from any damage. Chaeyeon continues to walk but half excited from before.

"It's okay, I still have this shoes and the flowers," she said sadly to herself. "We can just eat ramyun or order pizza or Chinese food to celebrate our anniversary, we don't really need the cake."

Chaeyeon loves animal, especially cat. But for the first time in her life, she feels like rushing to the cat earlier and throw it to the sea next to their country. _No no no,_ she thought,  _unnie will come home soon and we will spend our time together. There's no time for murdering a goddamn cat._

Deeply focused on talking to her head, Chaeyeon didn't pay attention to her surrounding, but she heard when someone yelled at her.

"Hey you, watch out!!" 

Chaeyeon turned to her right just in time to see a soccer ball coming to her. In reflect, she covers her face with anything she hold in her hand: the box of running shoes for Heehyun. The impact from the ball is a bit too much as she fell on her butt, and the box just flying away from her grip.

And of course, as Chaeyeon can't believe her eyes, the box just had to flies and landed, or more like _drowned_  to that small river next to the road, and Chaeyeon only watched with her mind went blank as the river carried away the shoes, maybe they will go to the sea.

_Oh my dear God, why do you hate me so much today? First, my cupcake, and then the cheese cake, and now the shoes too??_

"Miss, are you okay?" 

She heard the same voice who yelled at her before. Would it be okay if she kill someone for once? This person is so brave to ask her if she's okay. 

"Yeah, I'm... Okay."

Of course she's not okay.

So she continue walking to Heehyun's apartment, only with bouquet of roses in her hand, and she has no idea how to be excited for celebrating her day with Heehyun later.

Just a few blocks more and she will arrive there, and of course the weather had to playing with her too: suddenly the rain is pouring above her.

She has no more strength in her body to run and shielding herself from the rain.

Just when she reached Heehyun's apartment, she saw the older girl just arrived too, she just closed her umbrella.

"Chaeyeon??"

Usually, Chaeyeon would smile whenever she saw Heehyun, but today is an exception, her supposed to be a perfect day just ruined. 

"Chaeyeon, what are you doing? God, you drenched from head to toe, why you didn't go somewhere and wait for the rain to stop?" Heehyun worriedly approaches her girlfriend. "Hey, why you didn't say anything, what's wrong? And- is that roses? Why are you bringing them?

"Unnie..." Chaeyeon in the verge of crying.

Heehyun becomes more panic, and she hurriedly letting Chaeyeon in. She wrapped Chaeyeon with a dry towel and wiped her hair and face, and gave the younger girl a spare clothes.

As Chaeyeon finished changing her dress to Heehyun's T-shirt, they sat on the couch. Chaeyeon automatically leaning on Heehyun.

"Okay, care to tell me what happened with you today?"

So Chaeyeon tried her best not to cry, and started telling her about her bad luck for the whole day.

"...and now I only have that bouquet for you. I'm really sorry, unnie," she said and gave the bouquet to the older girl. Her eyes getting wet again for the nth time that day. 

And she was surprised when Heehyun hugged her tightly.

"Unnie...?"

"God, Chae... Why are you so adorable?" Heehyun chuckled and kiss the younger girl's forehead. "I'm so sorry you have the bad day ever, right in our anniversary day."

"I know, right?" Chaeyeon mumbled in Heehyun's collarbone. "God must be hate me so much today, I don't know what I did wrong, I just want to give you a surprises."

"It's okay, I'm touched you even planned so many things for me. And we still have the roses, right?"

"But..."

"I'm sorry your cheese cake and the shoes are wasted away like that, but at least it wasn't you who get crushed by the motorcycle or drowned in the river, so... It's okay, I guess."

Chaeyeon didn't say anything, and Heehyun knows she's still upset at what happened today.

"As long as I have you with me today, I'm okay, Chae... We still have each other to celebrate this day."

"Yeah..." 

"I'm sure you're hungry, you haven't eat for the whole day, right?" Heehyun grabbed her phone. "What do you prefer, pizza or Chinese food?"

Chaeyeon finally smiled again. Yeah, as long as she has Heehyun by her side, everything will be okay. 

"How about both, unnie? I'm starving."

Heehyun laughed. "Okay, princess. Pizza and Chinese food then."

\---

As she took a bite of her pizza, Heehyun looked up from the jajangmyun she's been eating.

"Chae... What do you think about...ng..." 

Chaeyeon waits for the older girl to continue, but Heehyun seems having trouble to talk as she bits her lips, contemplating her sentence.

"About what, unnie?"

"About..." Heehyun took a deep breath. "You know, we've been together for a year now, and I've been thinking about... Well, what do you say about... You're moving in with me?"

Chaeyeon's eyes widen in surprise, and Heehyun becomes panic. "So-sorry, is it too fast? I'm sorry, I was just thinking, it's okay if you don't want to, I just-"

But then Chaeyeon giggled. "Unnie... It's okay, I was just surprise, you don't have to be so panic."

Today supposed to be the day for Chaeyeon giving surprise to Heehyun, but of course the older girl beats her. She smiled,  _maybe next time._  

"Well... What do you think then?"

"Will you be okay with me and my cooking skill, unnie?" Chaeyeon grinned.

Heehyun chuckled at it. "I'll just make sure you won't go near the kitchen later."

Chaeyeon laughed, she had to agree with that. "I guess... Yeah, I'd like to moving in with you, unnie."

And Heehyun grinned widely at her, the sight makes Chaeyeon feels warm. 

 _So it's really okay,_ she thought, laughing as Heehyun jumped and hugged her happily,  _everything will be okay as long as we are together._

 


End file.
